Dark As Night
by SillyGreenOreos
Summary: Sam and Dean hit the road on a case with children involved, and hit a few snags in the road getting there...
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had hit the road in the early morning for a hunt. Dean dragged Sam out of bed after the hunt they were on the previous night. Sam was anything but happy about it, but he knew it was important. So they set off to a small town to pursue whatever it was disturbing the area.

"All right Sam I found this case it's pretty serious from what I can see, although it could be a number of things."

The impala was roaring down yet another deserted road. It was pouring rain, just the kind of weather Dean loved.

"I assume that's why were going?"

"Hey, no need to be a smart ass Sam"

"Sorry"

"What's up with you anyway, what are you so pissed about?"

"Nothing sorry, I'm just kind of tired"

"All right whatever"

Dean looked over to Sam, he did look a bit tired, they had been out on another hunt the other night, he shook it off and tried to leave Sam alone.

"So, Dean where exactly is this hunt?"

"Pennsylvania"

"Uh, city name Dean?"

"Franklin, I think"

"And what exactly has been going on?"

"Well, from what I read up on, kids have been going missing on this deserted road on the edge of town"

"What are kids doing on the edge of town?"

"Exactly, but we still have to figure out what is taking them"

"You think something is taking them?"

"Exactly"

"How far to Franklin?"

"A couple of hours"

Sam nods, clearly exhausted.

Dean glanced over at Sam.

"Hey Sam, you know I'll pull off and we can start again in the morning"

"No, this is important"

"All right"

The rain was falling more heavily now, falling hard onto the impala, Dean took off down another road heading towards Pennsylvania.

Sam was dead tired, but he also knew how important this job was, not only did it sound like something supernatural, but kids were involved, clearly Dean and him had to stop whatever was going on.

A flash of forked lightning lit up the road, followed by a few rumbles of thunder, the winds had changed and obviously a storm had hit.

"Perfect timing" Dean laughed sarcastically.

"What?" Sam mumbled, clearly half asleep.

"Just a storm, Sam"

"Oh"

Sam slumped further in his seat and rested his head, it was nearly 2 in the morning and Sam couldn't fight the fatigue anymore.

40 miles down the road and the storm had gotten worse, rain was now pounding the pavement and making the roads slick, even flooding the roads a bit, Dean didn't want to stop driving, as they has a few more hours to go, but he didn't want to drive if this kept up.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think were going to have to pull off, this storms getting pretty bad"

"All right"

Dean drove a couple more minutes and spotted a motel with a vacancy sign and pulled into the parking lot.

"Sam?"

"What?" Clearly still half asleep.

"Come on I found a motel"

Sam opened the passenger side door and grabbed his things, Dean grabbed as much as he could and locked the impala.

They both ran into the hotel to see if their was an open room at this hour.

Dean rang the bell several times until an older lady walked in from one of the rooms.

"Sorry to wake you" Sam told the woman.

Dean passed her one of their many credit cards and she rang them up.

"Room 18"

"Thanks" Dean grabbed the key and went down the hall. He found the door and opened it to a small room with two beds.

Sam collapsed onto the first bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Dean laughed and looked out the window, more lightning, the rain was beating down hard on the motel. He figured he might as well sleep as they couldn't pick this up until morning. He walked across the room and sat down on the other bed thinking about the next days hunt. Before long he too was fast asleep.

A few hours past and Sam got up, he checked his watch and it was around 9 am. He reluctantly got up and crossed the floor into the bathroom and stumbled to the sink to turn on the water. As he went to wash his face he noticed a pain on the side of his left cheek. He looked in the mirror and saw a long gash down the side of his face.

"What the hell?"

He heard Dean stir in the next room.

"Sam, you up?"

"Yeah" He answered, confused looking at the nasty cut. He had no idea what or who may have done it. He ran his finger down the side of his face, the cut stung almost as if it was done recently.

"All hurry up Sam lets go"

"All right one second" Sam turned to yell to his brother.

He turned again and looked back in the mirror and was shocked, the long gash was gone, not a scratch on him. He looked dumbfounded in the mirror and decided he has imagined it. He left the bathroom and grabbed his stuff on the bed.

"You all right Sam?"

"Yeah." He trailed off "Lets go."

"All right"

Dean grabbed the keys and his bag and they left the motel, heading for Pennsylvania. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean started off down the long road leading to Franklin.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"You didn't hear anything weird last night did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, forget it"

"Sam?"

Sam sighs. "Sorry, it was just when I woke up this morning I saw, well I guess I thought I saw this long gash going down the side of my face. But when I turned away and looked back it was gone"

Dean chuckles. "Sam I'm sure you were just seeing things"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Well, if it shows up again, then we'll know something is up"

"Yeah, alright"

"All right were about 45 miles to Franklin, think you can make it?"

Sam laughs. "Shut up"

"Oh come on Sam I was kidding" He grins, he loves giving Sam a hard time. "All right anyway, they're better be a good breakfast place there, I'm starving!"

"Dean, we're on a hunt!"

"I know, but right now my stomachs hunting for some food"

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Come on Sam, you cant tell me some pancakes don't sound good right now"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Besides this thing doesn't show up till nightfall. We have plenty of time"

"Alright"

Dean drives by the "Welcome to Franklin" sign. It's a nice looking place, not too big, not too small. Dean spots a old style diner in the middle of town.

"Perfect"

Sam rolls his eyes, Dean could never go five miles without grabbing something to eat.

Dean pulls into the parking lot of the diner and parks the car.

They walk in, the place is pretty full, Dean finds a table in the corner.

"Dean, do you think anyone here knows anything?"

"About what?"

"The hunt!"

"Oh right, uh I don't know"

"Well why don't you ask the waitress if she's seen anything"

Dean grins "My pleasure"

A waitress greets them within a few minutes and asks for their orders. They place their orders and Dean stops the waitress for a second.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't noticed anything strange around here in the past couple weeks have you?"

She laughs taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well you see" Dean starts off. "We're investigators and we couldn't help but notice the strange disappearances that have been happening around this town"

"Oh you mean those kids that have gone missing, poor things, I hope they're found soon"

"Well" Dean grins again. "We're working on that right now, but if you could give us any information we would really appreciate it"

Sam rolls his eyes again thinking: "Why didn't I ask the questions?"

"Well, I do know one thing. the kids that have gone missing were all out on Route 29, pretty far out too, its near the edge of town"

"Thanks you miss..."

"Oh sorry, its Alex"

"Well thank you Alex, you've been a great help"

The waitress walks off to the kitchen to place the boy's orders"

"Dean, do you have to flirt with every girl you see?"

"Oh come on Sam, you have to have a little fun once in awhile"

"Whatever, so looks like were staking out Route 29 tonight?"

"Not quite Sammy"

"Then what?"

"Well, I think it would be good if we interview some of the kids's parents first"

"Seems like a good plan"

"All right we'll go right after breakfast"

"Does that include the flirting?" Sam grins

Dean looks back at Alex who gives him a smile and a wave.

"I don't know Sam" He laughs "What do you think?"

"I think this is going to be a long breakfast"

Dean laughs some more and gets up from the table and begins his own interrogation of his new found love.

After breakfast, and Sam had been fully annoyed, the boys set out to interview some of the parents. The impala was rumbling down an side street lined with houses of all sorts of colors and sizes.

"So where exactly are we going Dean?"

"Alex said she knew one of the family's, the Johnson's, they live a little bit down the road"

"Yeah?" "Did you get anything else?"

"Just her number"

Sam laughs. "Well at least you got something useful"

"Hey!"

"What? Come on Dean if your going to flirt at least get us something useful to the hunt!"

"I did! We know where one of the family lives!"

"I know, good job today Dean" Sam grins ands pats Deans head laughing with sarcasm.

"Shut up Sam"

"Fine, Dean fine, just trying to have a bit of fun"

"Yeah well forget it, remember," He puts on a fake Sam voice. "We're on a hunt!"

"Yeah we are, now lets forget about this, where does the family live?"

"That green house there" He points "At the end of the road"

"Alright lets go"

Dean pulls into the driveway of the house and parks the car. He notices that no car is in the driveway. Its only around 2:30 so someone should be there. He hopes someone is home, so they can at least get somewhere in this investigation.

"You think anyone is home?"

"I don't know, could be out somewhere Sam"

"Who would go out when they're kid is missing?"

"Maybe they're looking for their kid"

"Or not"

"Sam, look maybe they are or maybe they aren't but we don't have much to go on right now so lets not get all hostile on the parents alright?"

"Sorry, your right"

"What?"

"Your right!"

Dean laughs. "Of course I am"

"Jerk"

"Hey come on don't start that one again"

Sam laughs as they walk up to the front door. Dean rings the doorbell.

A few seconds later the door is pulled open by a woman, aged around 30 and looking like she hasn't slept in a couple days.

"Mrs Johnson?"

She looks at Dean "Yes?"

"Hi, were investigating the disappearance around route 29, do you think we can come in and talk?"

"Is this about Evan?"

Sam looks at her and says "Is that your son Mrs. Johnson?"

"Yes" She pauses and looks down sadly. "Have you found anything else out yet?"

"No m'am" Dean starts to explain. "We're trying to gather more information"

"Well then please, come in"

Mrs. Johnson hold open the door and Sam and Dean walk inside. She gestures for them to take a seat in her living room.

"Would you two like anything to drink?"

"No thanks" Sam tells her giving her a comforting smile.

Mrs. Johnson takes a seat across from the boys, she grabs a tissue and dabs her eyes.

"What do you boys want to know?"

"Well" Dean starts. "When did you first notice Evan was gone?"

She sighs. Clearly this is draining her.

"Tuesday night" She says "He was supposed to go to his friends after school but he never showed up"

"Mrs Johnson is your husband home?"

"No, he took the car to go look for him"

"How old is Evan?" Sam asks her

"He's 12" She starts to get upset "I shouldn't of let him walk! I should have picked him up and driven him! And now he's missing"

"Where does his friend live?"

"A couple of streets away from the school, Oak Street"

Sam is puzzled. "But that's no where near Route 29 is it?"

"No, that's on the edge of town"

"So then why is he reported gone missing on Route 29?"

"Someone driving by the area claims to have seen him walking around the area" She pauses "But I can't think of why he would be there"

Sam looks at Dean. He looks just as confused as him.

"Well this just got a little more complicated" Dean blurts out to Sam. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looks over to Dean and gives him the "Shut up!" look.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Johnson speaks up.

Sam gives her a reassuring smile, "Oh, it's just that we originally thought that the kids all went missing on route 29."

"No, no that wasn't it, I honestly couldn't think of one reason why they would be there"

"Did Evan know any of the other kids that have gone missing?"

"I'm sure from school or something I'm not sure"

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Johnson, we should get going"

"Thank you detectives"

Sam is first out the door followed by Dean.

"Dude what was that?! You almost blew our cover!"

"Calm yourself Sam we did just fine"

"Yeah well we didn't get that far"

"Yeah your telling me, all we really need to do now is find out everything we can about Route 29"

"So, are we going to your favorite spot? The library"

"Funny Sam, but yeah we better check out and see if we can dig up anything there"

"Alright"

The boys climb into the impala and drive around town looking for the local library, it's located in the center of town Their are a few people roaming around and Dean notices a few missing posters hung up around town. This hunt is making him more and more anxious by the minute. He hates when kids are involved, he remembered the few hunts that always involved kids. He loved when he actually found or saved the kid, but at the same time he knew that kids life would never be the same. Kind of like himself. He had always wondered what life would have been like if...

But he didn't dwell on those thoughts, he had a job to do and he couldn't be bothered with wasting time thinking about the past, he had to keep the task at hand clear in focus.

The boys climbed the steps to the library and found a section in the back that was deserted. Sam grabbed the laptop and hooked it up looking up anything he could find on route 29

"Dude why did we even go to the library? We could of done this at the motel!"

"Because" Sam said "You should look up newspaper articles they have here, stuff we cant find online"

"Right, I knew that"

"Mmmhmm sure Dean"

Dean heads further back in the library where they have old newspaper articles on footage, he begins scrolling through going back a few years ago. He's noticing nothing, and beginning to doze off, this really isn't his gig.

"Dean?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, did you find anything?"

"Hmmm? Uh no"

"Did you even look?"

"Uh...sorta"

"Whatever Dean, I'm finding nothing as well, lets get out of here though they're closing up soon"

"Alright"

Dean finds the nearest motel and pays for the night. He sits on the bed while Sam looks over anything he can find on the laptop.

"Well, I got a load of nothing, it's almost like whatever is taking these kids doesn't want us to know about anything that happened there"

"Sounds like a smart demon"

"Yeah, I mean the route is huge their has to have been an accident or something there but it's like all the records have been wiped clean"

"Bastard doesn't want anyone poking around"

"Yeah well it must have screwed up, because someone saw Evan there"

"Yeah bet its pleased, probably the only mistake he's made since, well first mistake was taking these kids, damn thing"

Sam closes the laptop. "Yeah, well I'm going to bed, pick this up in the morning?"

"Yeah alright Sam"

Sam shut off his light and put the laptop back in his bag, he climbed into bed and went to sleep. Dean however stayed up a bit longer, he looked out the window and noticed it had begun to rain again. It was falling heavily and looking like a pretty nasty storm. He got up and walked to his bed and decided it was better to get some rest then stay up all night getting nowhere. He undressed, climbed into bed and shut off the light leaving the room in darkness.

Sam woke up he was in a cold sweat not knowing what was going on. He gazed up still foggy from sleep. When his eyes refocused he realized their was a thick black mist above him, just hovering there. He yelled for Dean, but he didn't answer.

"Dean!"

No answer yet again. He didn't know what to do, he was almost trapped there looking up at this thing. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it couldn't be to good. He somehow managed to free himself and stumble out of bed. As soon as he did the black mist vanished into thin air. He was breathing heavily and climbed back onto the bed.

"Dean?"

No answer again. What the hell was going on? He got up and walked over to Dean's bed. It was empty. He looked around beginning to panic. Where was Dean? And what was that thing hovering above him?

"Sam!"

Huh? What was that?

Dean shook Sam vigorously.

"Sam, wake up!"

Sam flew up out of his bed.

"Dean?!"

"Yeah, Sam what's going on?"

Sam rubs his head.

"Uh I don't know I just had this really weird dream."

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Dean, seriously..."

"Okay sorry what was it about?"

"Well I was here in this room and I woke up, or at least I thought I did and their was this black mist hovering over me...it was like holding me down to the bed or something, I couldn't move. When I finally broke free it vanished and I went over to your bed and you were missing"

"Your sure this wasn't a dream, and not a..."

"Vision?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know, I guess...but what does it mean?"

"I don't know Sam but I don't like this"

"Yeah well me either"

"Well this is the second thing to happen isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess"

"Well what if something is after you?"

"Like what?"

"Like a demon or a spirit or something"

"But what does it want Dean?"

"I don't know Sam but I think our job just got a little more complicated"

"Yeah your telling me..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was pacing the floor, trying to come up with an explanation for the attacks on his brother. Did they piss off some sort of spirit? Was something after Sam for some reason? Or did they just have bad luck yet again?

"Dude, Dean stop pacing the floor your making me nuts"

"Well I'm just worried Sam"

"Your always worried Dean"

"Yeah well I kind of have a reason now don't I Sam?"

"Look Dean I know your worried but just stop for a second okay? We can figure this out together"

"Yeah well we don't have much to go on now do we?"

"Well we do have a little, I mean their was that thing where I woke up and saw a gash on my face and now this"

"So what does that tell us?"

"Well..." Sam scratches his head. "It could be anything basically"

"Exactly, we got nothing"

"Well I mean, does it have something to do with this demon that's taking all the kids, or maybe it has nothing to do with it"

"Well if it does it's pretty random, I mean its taking these kids and attacking you? I dunno Sammy this is looking like two separate things to me"

"Okay so then what kind of demon slashes up my face and can turn into some thick black smoke?"

"Uh anyone of them"

"Good one Dean"

"Okay, okay well it seems to me like it's some kind of spirit that's attached itself to you for some reason"

"But why me?"

"Uh because you the freak?"

"Dude would you cut it out?"

"Sorry, I guess maybe because you have visions or something I don't really know"

"But how would it know?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

"Alright so I'm thinking some sort of vengeful spirit that's after me for some reason"

"Sounds about right"

"Terrific"

"What?"

"Well it's just that no matter where we go we seem to have the best of luck Dean"

"Oh come on Sam, you know these spirits don't care who we are they just attach themselves to us for no reason"

"No Dean they attach themselves to me"

"Sam"

"No Dean, this is absolute crap no matter where we go I feel like I always have some other crap to deal with, that I'm the one constantly under attack"

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just how I feel"

"Okay Sam I get it, you hate this, I do too, but we can't just sit on our asses and wait for it to show its ugly face, we gotta figure out what the hell it wants"

"Alright lets go"

The boys packed up their stuff and headed to the local library yet again to figure out what was going on. Dean hoped he could find something, seeing as the last time they went to the library they found nothing. Sam was worried, I mean everytime he was on a hunt he always felt like he had to be the one to be rescued. He always felt like the inexperienced hunter when Dean was around. He had always felt that everything fell on him and Dean had to be the one to save him. He never felt like he was the one to save the day. And now their was some sort of spirit after him? Things were going great so far, they already had this hunt going on which wasn't going to well and now Sam had this to deal with. Yup this was looking like a good hunt already.

The ride there was pretty quiet, both Sam and Dean had things on their mind. Dean was thinking about how he could protect Sam and Sam was dwelling on the fact that he was again in the position of needed to be saved. It kind of pissed him off, ever since the whole "destiny" thing he felt that everything was on Dean's shoulders. It was always Dean that was looking out for him, never him looking out for Dean. Well okay that wasn't true because they were always looking out for each other, but still, why was he the one that always needed looking after? He was after all an adult and never asked for this destiny stuff. He thought of what the demon had showed him that night. Could it be true? I mean did he really have demon blood in him? He decided not to go there, this was no time to be thinking of that. Especially when Dean didn't know. I mean how could he tell him? Oh by the way Dean our mom knew the demon. Yeah you know that was the kind of casual conversation Dean and him had while sipping afternoon tea. Sam rolled his eyes and though instead of the demon that was after him and how he was going to stop it. He also though of the deal Dean had made. Dean didn't want to talk about it either, he just wanted to continue hunting. Sam always kept looking for ways to help, but never told Dean and that's the way they kept it. Sam just kept looking for ways to save Dean while Dean just kept his nose in hunting. This is the way the kept it, it worked for now but sooner or later Dean would have to deal with it.

The finally arrived at the local library and grabbed at table in the way back where no one would see them. Sam grabbed a few books and Dean went looking for more. Dean found one and went back to the table and found Sam buried in a pile of them.

"Hey geek boy, how's it going?"

"Shut up Dean"

"Oh come on Sam I don't think I've seen you this happy since you bought a new laptop"

"Whatever Dean, at least I fit in here"

"What are you talking about?"

Sam pointed and Dean turned around, there was a boy around the age of eight just staring at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Your weird!"

And the little boy scurried off. Dean clenched his teeth while Sammy laughed in the corner.

"Yeah, yeah your hilarious Sam, how much did you pay the kid?"

"Nothing!" Sam said through his laughter.

"Oh yeah Sam I really believe you"

"I'm serious, now get your ass over here I think I found something"

Dean walked over to the table.

"What?"

Sam pointed to one of the books open on the table.

"Dude are you serious? That's what is after you? I've never even seen one of those!"

"I know, me either"

"Well this is great!"

"Yeah it's looking that way"

"Well what are we going to do Sam?"

"I don't know Dean, were going to have to find a way to kill it"

Dean just looked at Sam and then back at the book. This was sure shaping up to be a great hunt. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude are you serious?"

"What?"

"Well that is definitely hard to understand"

"Yeah well despite the strange name it appears to be some sort of entity that attaches itself to people"

"Well yeah, but keep reading"

"Okay lets see...this demon attaches itself to mostly males and releases a toxin which enrages the victim, slowly causing him to become increasingly angry and turn against his true nature"

"Yeah, Sammy that's the part that's scaring me"

"Your telling me"

"Well how are we going to fight it?"

"I dunno, the list is really long, but no telling what actually works"

"Well grab the book we'll figure this out at the motel"

"Dude this is a library I'm going to have to check it out"

"Well how do you do that?"

"Dean, haven't you ever checked out a book at a library?"

"Uh..."

"Forget it I'll be right back"

Sam walked over to the front desk at the library and talked to the lady there. He dug into his pocket and found his old library card in his wallet, ignoring the snickers from Dean he handed it to the librarian. She took it and looked it over and swiped it allowing Sam to check out the book. She looked at the book and then at Sam.

"Now why would a nice man like you want to check out a book on demons?"

Sam smiled. "Well it is just research ma'm don't worry I won't raise the dead or anything"

She laughed. "Well I should hope not!"

Sam smiled again and took the book and walked over to Dean who was still laughing.

"Dean would you shut up!"

"Sorry Sam, but I thought you had something with that librarian"

"She was around 50 years old!"

"Well come on Sam you can get with older ladies!"

"Dean honestly, can't you just take something seriously for once?"

"Sammy you know I'm only fooling"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Dean lets just go"

Sam and Dean exited the library a got into the impala and drove back to the motel. Dean looked over to Sam and thought about the book and the demon.

"Sammy you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Alright just don't go all enraged and scary on me alright?"

"I'll try Dean"

Sam rolled his eyes, how could he turn on Dean, he was his brother and his only family left. He sure as hell was going to fight this and make sure that Dean didn't get hurt. He couldn't bare to see Dean hurt he just couldn't. Whatever this thing was didn't know who it was messing with. Sam wasn't going down without a fight and he wasn't going to let this thing get to him.

As they pulled into the motel, Sam grabbed the book and headed for the room. Dean followed and they both entered the room and sat down on their beds. Sam opened the book and began looking through it again. Marking down any know way to stop this demon. Minutes turned into hours and Sam was starting to nod off. He decided he would risk the sleep so he wouldn't go completely insane so he went to the bathroom washed his face and brushed his teeth and went to bed. Dean waited until Sam was fully snoring before he took the book and leafed through it. He found the picture of the demon and shuddered. This thing was scary, possibly one of the scariest demons they had ever faced. He ran through the list of ways to kill it and stopped past the ever popular "silver and salt and burning the thing" at one halfway down the page. Dean laughed, was this for real? The passage said:

"To end this demon the one who is effected has to find and kill a woman and remove her heart, then bury the heart in the grave of a relative and recite a chant in Latin"

There were other crazy theories like this as well and Dean hoped he wouldn't have to try any of the crazy ones. He noted down several more and decided to hit the hay as well. He undressed and went to his bed climbing under the covers. He shut off the light and went to sleep. Hoping to get a better result in the morning.

Over in Sam's bed, he wasn't sleeping so well, thoughts were rushing through him, things of the past, things they had fought, lives that were lost. It was killing him. And then nothing, he was standing there looking around at absolutely nothing. No sound nothing. He looked around and then a bright light blinded him until it was gone and he was sitting in a small nursery. He looked around. It looked somewhat familiar. But how? And then he knew. This was his nursery, but it was empty, or at least he thought so. Then he heard a baby cooing. It was him! He walked over to the crib a peered down. There was the little version of himself. Looking back at him. How was he here? What was going on. He reached down and picked up the little baby and turned around. He nearly fell over, but managed to keep his balance.

"Mom?"

"What the hell are you doing with my baby?!"

"No, mom wait!"

"Why are you calling me mom?!"

"Because I'm your son!"

"What?!"

"I'm Sam!"

Mary looked at him with an odd look.

"Your not Sam!"

"Yes I am!"

"JOHN!"

"Mom, please I swear!"

"Well then how did you get here Sam?!"

Mary was freaking out almost as much as Sam. She didn't know what to make of this.

"I don't know!"

"Well then, prove it, prove your my son"

Mary thought this was absolutely crazy, but what else was she going to do?

"How?"

"I don't know tell me something"

At this poin't Mary was pacing the floor trying to figure out how to get her baby back from this guy.

"Uh, you have another son named Dean, he's four years older then me, your married to John who worked in the marines, you've been married a short time but your definitely in love and..."

"Okay, okay I've heard enough"

"You believe me?"

"I don't know"

"Come on mom please"

"Sam this is crazy your not in your mid twenties your coming up of your six month birthday"

Sam eyes widened. Six months he thought.

"I know mom, I know"

"This is crazy! I'm going crazy!"

"No mom your not, I'm sorry okay I don't know how this happened"

Mary sat down in the chair in the room and Sam sat little Sam down back in the crib.

"Look mom, when is my 6 month birthday?"

"Next week"

Next week Sam thought, should he warn her? Could he? Would he be changing fate?

"Mom, I need to get back"

"Yeah that's an understatement"

Mary crossed the room and placed her hand on Sam's face.

"At least I know my son grew up handsome"

Mary had tears down her face.

Sam smiled. "Yeah mom"

"Where's Dean?"

"I don't know, last I knew he was asleep in the motel we were staying in"

"Motel?"

"Uh yeah we're road tripping"

"Oh you boys"

At that moment everything began to get foggy, Mary and the nursery began to disappear and then slowly reappear. Sam was back in the nursery only this time it was empty. The demon was over the crib. This was looking familiar. He suddenly realized what was going on. It was that night. He tried to make his way over to the crib but he couldn't move. Somehow he was just standing there, watching. Mary walked into the room and said:

"John is he hungry?"

The demon made a shhhing noise.

"Okay"

"No, Mom!!" Sam yelled.

But it was no use Mary couldn't see or hear him anymore. The demon was once again putting demon blood inside of him and little Sam began to cry. Then he heard Mary running up the stairs again. He didn't want to watch. Mary walked in and tried to stop what was going on. The demon turned.

"It's you!"

In an instant Mary was again flung against the wall and dragged slowly up. Sam turned away he couldn't bare it. Then he heard Mary struggling, screaming. And then, another white flash. Where was he now? He looked around, the room was empty. It was the motel room. He breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to Dean's bed and tried to wake him. But Dean wasn't there again. He must be dreaming. Yeah that was it. He sat there trying to figure things out and then another flash. He was lying down in his bed. He looked up, the black mist was there again. He screamed and the mist vanished and then at last he was awake.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, about time you woke up, I was about to throw a bucket of water on you"

"It happened again"

"What?"

"The black mist came back"

"Well did you see anything else?"

"Yeah, Dean I saw mom"

"What?"

Sam took a deep breath and began to explain. 


End file.
